Kagurazaka Breakers
Summary The Kagurazaka Breakers are a local gang once situated in the aforementioned city of Kagurazaka. They were a territorial gang whose goal was to become the strongest and largest gang within the city. They went about trying to achieve this goal by any means necessary and were known for their extremely violent and brutal methods. They were also known for creating and housing an elite sect of members, all whom were noted their freakish strength or especially horrendous means of getting the dirtiest jobs done. This elite squad was called the Enforcers, and they usually acted on orders from the gang head herself, through her second-in-command, Kagami Hisaki. Zeke Ericcson was a well known member before the gang dissipated, and he was also one of the most infamous enforcers, though not the strongest. It is notable that Zeke Ericcson took of his leave from the gang shortly before their departure, though the nature of this resignation is unknown. It is also unknown just exactly how and why the Breakers were dissolved. At the point of splitting the gang, the Breakers were poised to become the strongest in the city. It is for this reason that some remain dumbfounded as to their sudden dissolving. Background The Breakers were started much like any other local gang. Delinquents and people who only cared about strength and power came together and formed the vicious gang to takeover everything. Naturally, the group was headed up and founded by a woman who was intelligent enough to be leader and charismatic enough to be respected. She was also strong enough to be feared. This woman was a third year high schooler at the time of formation, but she recruited middle school punks, including Zeke Ericcson, citing that the new generation of delinquents seemed to hold the most promise. Though the her identity is shrouded in secrecy, her actions and orders are carried out and relayed through her second-in-command, Kagami Hisaki. After years of terrorizing the city, the Breakers were dissolved shortly after the departure of Zeke Ericcson. Known Members Miharu Akiyama - Supposed Leader and Founder Kagami Hisaki - Second-In-Command Zeke Ericcson - Enforcer '' '''Satomi Namiko' - Intelligence Agent Information Files on Known Members Miharu Akiyama : Relatively little information is known about the supposed leader and founder of the Breakers other than her name and her gender. It is known that she graduated high school not long after the formation of the Breakers and she is the oldest member. She is also both feared and respected for her strength and leadership qualities. Kagami Hisaki : Kagami Hisaki is approximately 19 years old based on his age at the time of the formation of the Breakers. He was the second-in-command and directly under the leader herself. It is thought that he is the only one who ever witnessed the leader in person. Known for his calm demeanor and laid back personality, Kagami rarely participated in the dirty work most of the other Breakers performed. His role was simply that of a delegator; a man who only had to choose who needed to do what and then watch it happen. His fighting ability is unknown, but his unusal demeanor was is said to the be the reason why he got along with everyone. He was also a smoker. : Currently, Hisaki's whereabouts are unknown. Zeke Ericcson : Zeke Ericcson was an Enforcer within the Kagurazaka Breakers. His strength and fighting ability are abnormal, but it is his attitude and temper that made him a scary member. Zeke was known for his extremely violent tendencies. He had no qualms about beating man and woman both and he's sent his fair share to the hospital. Despite his reputation, Zeke was not the strongest Enforcer. He is 18 years old and currently attends Kagura High School. He has currently stopped all gang activities and seems to be trying to turn his life around, though the truth of the matter remains to be seen. Though it is unknown why he left the Breakers, some speculate he was dismissed by the leader herself. Others speculate that a possible forbidden relationship between Zeke and the leader was formed at some point, resulting in a series of events that led to his eventual departure and nervous tick around women. Satomi Namiko : Not much is known about Satomi Namiko. She was the Intelligence Agent for the gang; her role was to gather intel on rival gangs and people by interacting with them and learning valuable information. She was also able to learn about rival schools and territory by infiltrating directly. Her case file is as sparse due to her high intelligence. She was able to evade the eyes of most followers resulting in her activities being mostly unknown. Her student record is also stellar, so there is nothing to be learned from any of her records. It is known that Zeke Ericcson and Satomi Namiko know each other, though nothing beyond that is known.